


Notte Bianca

by Mazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forse era proprio perché in quel periodo mi sentivo abbastanza in pace con me stesso, che l’atmosfera festiva che pareva aver contagiato tutti non riusciva a prendermi: non sentivo il bisogno di ostentare falsa allegria, né di eccedere per ricordare a me stesso che routine ed abitudine non erano ancora riuscite ad ammazzare il mio stato d’animo solitamente equilibrato. Eppure finii col concedermi anch’io una piccola follia dagli esiti davvero imprevedibili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte Bianca

Fino a quel momento avevo camminato quasi ininterrottamente e, incredibile a dirsi, avrei potuto affermare persino di non aver avvertito più di tanto la stanchezza nel corso delle ore, come se a condurre i miei piedi in quella serie di movimenti cadenzati e tanto familiari fosse stata una volontà che andava al di fuori della mia persona e dei miei più logici bisogni. Quando mi fermai di botto, sul ciglio di una strada che volgeva in discesa, qualcuno brontolò contrariato e forse addirittura mi spintonò leggermente per poter proseguire indisturbato la propria marcia senza perderne il ritmo esagitato. Non me ne preoccupai: alcuni secondi dopo, infatti, la folla che aveva riempito le vie della città durante la notte e che adesso iniziava a scemare si era già biforcata intorno a me per poi tornare ad unirsi in un unico anonimo sciame una volta superato l’ostacolo, simile ad un fiume che durante la sua corsa avvolge e ingloba la semplice roccia. Da quella zona che dominava parte dell’agglomerato urbano potei gettare un’occhiata al di sopra delle case, direttamente verso l’orizzonte che andava tingendosi di rosa spegnendo le stelle: era l’alba.  
  
Era accaduto l’anno passato, in un altro luogo e in una stagione diversa da quella che stavo attualmente vivendo. Non sapevo dire con esattezza cosa mi avesse spinto quella sera a mentire agli amici con i quali stavo dividendo quei giorni di vacanza, a dire loro che non mi sentivo molto bene e che sarei tornato in albergo senza aspettarli. Non lo feci, naturalmente. Sarà che trovavo un po’ stupido tutto quel loro affannarsi a volersi divertire per forza, ad attendere le ferie come se fossero state l’unica occasione che avevano per staccare la spina manco gli pesasse a tal punto la vita quotidiana che si erano scelti, la quale, oggettivamente parlando, per quel che ne sapevo io non avrebbero dovuto essere motivo di lamentele… Forse era proprio perché in quel periodo mi sentivo abbastanza in pace con me stesso, che l’atmosfera festiva che pareva aver contagiato tutti non riusciva a prendermi: non sentivo il bisogno di ostentare falsa allegria, né di eccedere per ricordare a me stesso che routine ed abitudine non erano ancora riuscite ad ammazzare il mio stato d’animo solitamente equilibrato. Eppure finii col concedermi anch’io una piccola follia dagli esiti davvero imprevedibili.  
Ero fermo da diversi minuti per ammirare dall’alto di un piano rialzato lo spettacolo notturno costituito da un’enorme fontana con relativo gruppo scultoreo abbinato, e a modo mio mi divertivo scrutando tra i variegati gruppi di visitatori e frequentatori abituali della piazza alla ricerca di qualche tipo umano interessante nascosto in mezzo a quella promiscua fauna, proveniente probabilmente da ogni parte del mondo. Dare le spalle al resto della confusione che mi circondava fu un errore piuttosto ingenuo, lo ammettevo, comunque il poetico gioco di luci artificiali che si riflettevano sull’acqua non mi distrasse al punto tale da non farmi rendere conto che qualcuno si trovava dietro di me e, cautamente, stava tentando d’infilarmi una mano in tasca. In verità avevo il portafogli ben riposto in un taschino interno della giacca, non in quella dei pantaloni, però fu istintivo reagire voltandomi di scatto e dando uno spintone al furbastro.  
Nessuno tra la miriade di persone che ci circondava parve accorgersi di ciò che stava accadendo, o, se pure lo notò, passò oltre fingendo di non aver visto. Per qualche motivo, mi riempì di sincero stupore lo scoprire che il mio borseggiatore era poco più che un ragazzino: ancora seduto a terra mi guardò spaurito sgranando gli occhioni chiari, quasi nel tentativo di farmi sentire in colpa benché fosse lui ad essere dalla parte del torto. I jeans sdruciti e il maglione un po’ troppo largo contribuivano a farlo apparire ancora più magro e giovane, ma tutto sommato non aveva esattamente l’aria di uno che rubava per fame…  
Iniziai ad avanzare in sua direzione d’impulso, ma non appena se ne accorse scattò su in piedi, evidentemente deciso ad approfittare del caos per dileguarsi. Fui più veloce di lui: prima ancora che cominciasse a correre, lo avevo già bloccato afferrandolo per un braccio.  
\- Lasciami subito o mi metto ad urlare, – sussurrò, con una nota di panico nella voce ma a sillabe ben scandite.  
Mi guardai intorno solamente per constatare la già appurata indifferenza generale dalla gente in relazione ai nostri gesti.  
\- Veramente questa battuta toccherebbe a me...  
Solo allora sembrò rendersi conto dell’effettiva gravità della situazione, perché sbiancò in maniera preoccupante e distolse lo sguardo dal mio, platealmente a disagio.  
\- I-io… - balbettò, e la mia stretta si fece automaticamente meno pressante attorno al suo arto.  
\- Andiamo a parlarne da un’altra parte, - dissi, senza pensarci troppo sopra.  
  
Circa un quarto d’ora dopo stavamo bivaccando sui gradini di una chiesa dalle porte ormai chiuse, lontani dalla disordinata marmaglia che transitava per i vicoli e con due tranci di pizza in mano. Stavo analizzando il mio con sospetto, e lui se ne accorse:  
\- Cos’ha che non va? – mi domandò. - Non ti piace?  
\- E’ proprio necessario tutto questo? – biascicai.  
\- Come, scusa?  
Guardai prima la pizza e poi lui, alternativamente.  
\- Non dovremmo essere qui a mangiare questa robaccia, - decretai.  
\- Se preferisci una cena al ristorante, allora offrila tu: questo è il massimo che posso permettermi, - replicò pacatamente. – E’ già uno schifo che abbia dovuto pagare io…  
\- Ti ho forse addossato anche la mia parte? – sbottai. – Ci mancava solo che il ladro che ha tentato di borseggiarmi desse a me del tirchio, - conclusi, e finalmente mi decisi a dare un morso all’affare plastificato e gocciolante d’olio che iniziava già a farsi stantio tra le mie mani.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per alcuni minuti, il tempo di terminare il nostro scarno pasto. Colsi l’occasione per osservarlo ancora di sott’occhi: sì, decisamente doveva avere una buona decina d’anni meno di me, e pareva essersi tranquillizzato del tutto dopo che gli avevo assicurato che non lo avrei denunciato. Perché restava ancora con me, allora…?  
Decisi di non chiederglielo, così come frenai la curiosità che in un’altra occasione mi avrebbe spinto a fargli le domande più ovvie, per esempio sapere quale fosse il suo nome. Avvertivo un’insolita quanto palpabile aura di familiarità tra noi, del genere che s’instaura frettolosamente tra due estranei che, per puro caso, si ritrovano a condividere una determinata esperienza e tendono a lasciarsi andare proprio sapendo che non avranno più occasione di rivedersi. In fondo coloro che sono alieni ai fatti possono risultare più obbiettivi di chi ne è coinvolto, e proprio per questo stesso motivo si finisce col temerne di meno il giudizio perché non si ha paura di deluderne le aspettative. Non che sentissi un particolare bisogno di confidarmi con qualcuno, in quel periodo nessun peso particolarmente rilevante gravava sulla mia scorrevole esistenza, piuttosto quel clima di confidenza per qualche strana ragione mi rinfrancò nonostante l’assurdità della situazione in generale: mi parve abbastanza, per una nottata che presumevo avrei passato da solo aspettando che arrivasse il sonno.  
\- Hai litigato con la tua ragazza?  
\- Cosa te lo fa credere? – borbottai, guardando di sbieco il ragazzo dai capelli color sabbia.  
\- Non hai l’accento di qui, quindi probabilmente sei un turista, - mormorò. – E da queste parti non ci sono posti dove potersi divertire: non avrebbe senso venirci in visita dopo il tramonto. Sembri tanto uno che c’è finito per caso, magari vagando a casaccio per smaltire la rabbia.  
Quell’affermazione mi colpì: avevo davvero un’aria così insoddisfatta e nervosa? Passasse pure che dessi l’impressione di essere un turista stupido che va perdendosi e quasi si fa derubare come uno sciocco, ma quell’osservazione mi diede un poco fastidio.  
\- Non sono stato scaricato dalla mia ragazza e stavo facendo semplicemente una passeggiata, - dissi tanto per chiarire, ma lui sorrise senza nasconderlo.  
\- Così per passare il tempo corteggi ragazzi…  
Battei un paio di volte le palpebre, perplesso: mi ci vollero un paio di secondi, prima di riuscire ad assimilare l’effettivo significato della sua frase. Mi sollevai da terra e mi diedi un paio di colpi con le mani sui pantaloni, per levar via la polvere.  
\- E’ il caso che vada.  
Mi sentii agganciare all’altezza del gomito.  
\- Non ti sarai offeso, spero, - sussurrò pacifico. – Mi pare che nessuno dei due abbia di meglio da fare, stasera, quindi non vedo cosa ci sia di male se ci facciamo compagnia a vicenda.  
Non era una proposta, la sua, ma l’esplicazione di un dato di fatto. Ubbidientemente mi feci trascinare di nuovo giù.  
Non sapevo dire con esattezza per quanto tempo restammo su quelle scale gelide, a chiacchierare futilmente di tutto e di niente mentre sempre più luci si spegnevano attorno a noi, e le voci altrui si riducevano a sussurri soffocati. In realtà fu quasi soltanto lui a parlare, con quel suo tono quasi bisbigliato che faceva pensare ad una nenia, alla soffice ed ammaliante melodia di un incantatore di serpenti: le mie orecchie se ne riempivano beate, felici di partecipare a quella farsa che sarebbe durata giusto un paio d’ore, facendomi scordare della mano che si era posata gentilmente sul mio ginocchio. Avvertivo appena il suo tiepido calore attraverso la stoffa pesante.  
\- Guarda lassù! – esclamò ad un certo punto interrompendosi, con entusiasmo infantile.  
Per seguire il suo dito puntato verso il cielo i miei occhi gli percorsero il braccio, e seminascosta sotto il polsino del maglione intravidi l’ombra di una cicatrice a tranciargli la carne. Fui colto da un improvviso impeto di tristezza; un groppo di malinconia mi chiuse repentinamente la gola. Era come se qualcosa, di punto in bianco, avesse arpionato il mio cuore per trascinarlo implacabilmente verso il basso.  
Feci appena in tempo ad intravedere il bagliore metallico del palloncino a gas prima che venisse inghiottito dalle nuvole.  
  
Non avevo mai tradito la mia ragazza, dalla quale in quei giorni ero stato separato per causa di forza maggiore. Non avevo mai provato interesse verso una persona del mio stesso sesso né pensavo che avrei mai finito col farci l’amore, eppure non feci una piega quando quel ragazzo, in tutta tranquillità, si propose di accompagnarmi fino in camera.  
Fu strano in tutti i sensi. Gli dedicai premure che forse non avevo mai concesso a nessuno senza domandarmene il motivo, vezzeggiando ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo con una lenta bramosia che normalmente mi era del tutto inconsueta. Non rispose mai alle mie carezze se non facendo vagare le sue dita sottili lungo di me ciecamente, le palpebre strettamente serrate e il suo respiro irregolare a stordirmi i sensi, come una bambolina troppo magra che si piegava docilmente sotto il mio corpo assecondandone forme e torsioni… eppure per qualche motivo ero certo che, al contrario di me, fosse già pratico di quel genere di situazioni. Quando lo feci mio mi si strinse con tanta forza attorno alle spalle e ai fianchi da procurarmi quasi dolore, ed io, forse troppo ingenuamente, mi chiesi a chi stesse pensando in quegli istanti tanto intimi che pure aveva accettato di condividere con un estraneo qualunque, come fosse stato alla disperata ricerca di un calore abbastanza intenso da riuscire a frastornarlo almeno temporaneamente a prescindere da chi provenisse.  
Quando mi risvegliai ero solo e nudo, e passato l’intontimento iniziale mi resi conto che assieme a lui erano spariti anche orologio, cellulare e tutti i soldi che tenevo in camera. Mi ci volle un po’ prima d’inghiottire completamente quel boccone amaro, anche perché mi vergognavo troppo per spiegare agli altri nei dettagli come mi ero fatto ingannare, ma alla fine superai anche questo e tornai alla mia vita di sempre convinto di essere riuscito ad archiviare tutto, nel bene e nel male. Ecco perché non mi sarei mai aspettato che il rincontrarlo dopo tanto tempo avrebbe potuto scatenare in me la benché minima reazione emotiva, a parte magari una certa dose di frustrazione.  
Ad un anno intero di distanza da quella notte insonne l’avevo rivisto, che passeggiava al dì la delle transenne contro cui la folla del concerto al quale assistevo mi stava pressando. Era in compagnia di una ragazza della sua età con la quale parlava fitto fitto: una fidanzata, o magari un’amica, o anche una semplice sorella. Riuscii a distinguere dentro di me un turbamento non del tutto nuovo ma al quale mi consideravo poco avvezzo, fastidioso eppure avvertito come inevitabile, una sorta di scossone che vibrò in tutto il mio corpo assieme al rimbombo della musica ad alto volume che saturava l’ambiente.  
Il destino volle che i nostri occhi s’incrociassero. Il suo sguardo rimase fisso nel mio per un secondo, poi passò oltre, del tutto limpido da ogni sorta confusione.  
  
Un passante frettoloso mi urtò, riportandomi bruscamente alla realtà. Sospirai, e finalmente ripresi il mio cammino seguendo la via in pendenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho un paio di cose da dirvi, riguardo questa storia… E’ stata scritta diversi mesi fa per un concorso organizzato dal Forum del sito YSAL, e dato che le regole prevedevano che fosse inedita, non ho potuto che postarvela solo oggi.  
>  E’ altrettanto giusto che sottolinei che la storiella che avete appena finito di leggere non è riuscita a guadagnasi un posticino sull’agognato podio dei vincitori, comunque per me vale tanto quanto le altre stupidaggini che ho creato e ci tengo che stia qui a far compagnie alle sue sorelle. ^__^  
>  Se volete sapere qualcosa di più riguardo al concorso in questione, v’invito a seguire questo link: ['Forum YSAL - i racconti del concorso'](http://forum.ysal.net/viewforum.php?f=23&sid=e86c85869fdc7a03cd4ed564fe769f49). 


End file.
